The present invention relates to a system and method allowing a host system to select among a plurality of remote client computers the one remote client computer that is wirelessly coupled to and closest to a specific Wireless Mobile Communication Device (WMCD) to communicate with.
(1) Field of the Invention
Technical Field
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The present invention relates to two existing devices, the wireless mobile communication device (WMCD) operating in a wireless local area network (WLAN) and the wireless communication data router.
Today's popular technology allows a WMCD to exchange data or connect to a WLAN or the Internet wirelessly using radio waves. These WMCD can connect to a network resource such as a WLAN or the Internet via a wireless network access point. Such an access point has a range of about 20 meters (65 feet) indoors and a greater range outdoors. Hotspot coverage can comprise an area as small as a single room with walls that block radio waves, or as large as many square miles achieved by using multiple overlapping access points. The typical use of these WMCD includes directly coupling to a WLAN or the Internet to access data, images or other forms of digital communication.
There are limitations to using these mobile devices, which include smartphones and digital tablets, with typical dimensions about 4.9″×2.3″ and 9.5″×7.3″, respectively. While these mobile devices can perform a number of communication and other digital functions, these mobile devices are by their nature relatively small in size. There remains a general need for a routing system and method that would allow the user of a WMCD to have user-selected data items or portions thereof to be displayed in a fixed location of a large digital monitor, for example 18″ in height and ×27″ in width, that is coupled to the WMCD. The larger digital monitor would provide greater details of the visual images, more viewing area, and improved ergonomics for the user compare to the small display monitors typical of smartphones and digital tablets.
The wireless router forwards data packets wirelessly between computer networks, creating an overlay internetwork but also includes the functions of a wireless access point. It is commonly used to provide access to the Internet or a computer network. It can function in WLAN, or in a mixed wired/wireless network, depending on the manufacturer and model.
Several limitations are encountered when the WMCDs are utilized in the aforementioned manner. One limitation is that a user would not be able to couple together two or more wireless communication devices to use one common authorized communication channel between the between the host service and the wireless routing system, the host services then communicating data to the wireless router system for the two separate but coupled wireless mobile communication device. Another drawback is due to the lack of continuity of communication data when a wireless mobile communication device is relocated from one signal coverage area of one wireless router to an adjacent signal coverage area of another wireless router without using a router repeater. Using a repeater has the disadvantage of essentially reducing the bandwidth by one-half, as well as not having a unique IP address.
There is a need for a WMCD to communicate data to a host service via coupling to a wireless remote client computer that is linked to a network that in turn is linked to the host service
There is also a need to provide the option to communicate data to and from the host service through 1) input and output of data from the WMCD coupled to the wireless remote client computer in a network, then coupled to and from the wireless router, then coupled to a network then coupling to the host service, 2) while the WMCD is coupled to the remote client computer, the system allows the host service to establish a secure connection with the WMCD and the wireless remote computer client, with input of data from and output of data to the wireless remote client computer, or 3) while the WMCD is coupled to the wireless remote client computer, the system allows the host service to establish a secure connection with the WMCD and the wireless remote client computer, with the input and output of data from either WMCD or wireless remote client computer.
There is an additional need for a wireless router system that allows the WMCD to be mobile within the network and allow the WMCD to be continuously coupled to the network as the WMCD is relocated across the signal coverage areas of multiple wireless remote client computers, while at the same time also being coupled to the nearest or designated wireless remote client computer.